Ardian Stathby
Introduction Coming from a family of superheroes (not all of them are famous), who mainly focused on achievments and superpowers. In Ardian's case this meant that from the day he was bron he had to try to be better than everyone else, especially his siblings. Background The best way to discribe Ardian would be to let his family talk about him. Blue Scrab: "Well, Ardian is my youngest brother.. As you might already know. As with the rest of the family he is born with his powers. He is moslty raised by me as our parents tends to spend the days either at work or in the streets. So I might actually be the one who knows him best. He is a good kid, he just need to spend more time with kids on his own age, and with poers like himself. Not with us, who do not have time for anything but practise and fighting scum. He needs to socialize more!" Miracle Man: "Superheo family? Yes, we all do posess abilities, if you can even call Ardian's power an superpower. Haha! He has absolutly not strength at all.. Only speed.. Useless! I dont see how he can use his powers for anything good, he cant even lift a car!" The Grey Claw: "Ardian? I do think he has potential." Triangle Lady: "I think we gave him an unfair childhood. But as I see it we either had to sacrifice the city, or his childhood. You might think of me as a bad mother, but I dont regret at all, or I dont regret that much. My job as keeper of peace is much more important, he will understand when he grows up." Captain Salvian: "I need help with my son. I have realized that I have no room to raise my son to be the kind of man I want him to be. As he has grown in his way of using his powers, his sosial skill has decresed. I fear that if I do not change this path he will grow up to be an arrogant and selfish villan! My own son! Personality and Appearance Powers and Abilities uperhuman speed: His current speed record is 203 mph. Sharpened reflexes: His reflexes are currently just above a normal human beeing. Fighting skill - Trained by his father and his older brothers in hand-to-hand combat. Even with this training is Ardian far from an expert. His biggest advatadge at this point is his ability to hit his enemies several times with fast light punches. Expected skills and abilities at adult age: Superspeed - The ability to run at Mach 1, 764 mph. With the right traing, it might even be faster. Superreflexes - By devoloping his reflexes, it should be able to match his running speed. Although I do not think he will be able to dodge bullets. He may use his superreflexes to anticipate the ballistics of the bullet, but this will only work if the gun is close enough for him to see the barrel. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Father: -Captain Salvian- a famouse crime-fighter stationed in Millenium City. He has superstrength, flight and hardened skin to withstand bullets. Mother: -Triangle Lady- also a famouse crime-fighter who use her hands to fire off a triangleformed beam against her foes. Siblings: -The Grey Claw- Ardian's oldest brother, has the ability to turn himself into metal and form his hands into huge claws. -Miracle Man- Another older brother. Has talmost the same ability as his father, only he is a bit stronger and do not posess the ability to flight.-Blue Scrab- Ardians older sister. She has the ability to to shapeshift into any living animal. Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters